Resident Evil: Scandinavian Hell
by Cyrix the unstoppable
Summary: Something is happening deep in the forests of northern Sweden. The Swedish Special Forces, the field rangers are sent in to investigate the strange ocurenses. Please Rewiew, this is my first fic.
1. Default Chapter

1 Resident Evil: Scandinavian Hell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Resident Evil, Capcom does.  
  
I do own the characters that will appear in this story. Sincerely yours Cyrix  
  
the unstoppable.  
  
Forewords: As this story is placed in Sweden I am going to describe some things  
  
that will be mentioned in this story.  
  
In Sweden our military forces is called the Kungliga Svenska Armén, Marinen and Flygvapnet, (Royal Swedish Army, Navy and Airforce).  
  
This Equipment will be used in this story:  
  
Pistol 88A: Glock 17, 9mm Parabellum and has 17 cartridges in the magazine.  
  
In Sweden we use a special cartridge for our pistols and submachine guns  
  
that can penetrate armored vests. That particular ammo is called copkiller in the  
  
U.S.A and totally forbidden there. And one more thing, you shouldn't use pistols in the akimbo or gangsta way because you will never hit your intended target!  
  
AK5: Our equivalent to the American M16A2 only more reliable and accurate.  
  
Uses 5.56mm NATO (.223) and has 30 cartridges in magazine.  
  
Soldiers only use 29 cartridges in the magazine because they are very prone to  
  
malfunction if filled to the fullest. The rifle itself is a modified Belgian FN FNC.  
  
The modifications are an enlarged triggerguard to allow shooting with wintergloves (it is very cold in Sweden during winter), a skeleton folding stock and a redesigned plastic fore-end.  
  
AK5B: The same as above with a Trilux sight. Used by sharpshooters and  
  
has a shorter fore-end.  
  
AK5/M203: AK5 with an underbarrel Colt M203 grenade Launcher.  
  
It uses 40mm grenades like HE (High Explosive), shotgun type round  
  
(for antipersonnel use) and a anti-armor grenade as well as a multitude of  
  
signal rounds. For your information you can't use a grenade launcher  
  
the way they do in Resident Evil because you would be blown to bits.  
  
As a safety the grenade won't arm itself until it has traveled 26 meters  
  
(wartime) or 31 meters (training).  
  
KSP90: Almost identical to the US. M249 which in itself is only  
  
a variant of the Belgian FN Minimi. It uses a boxed belt of 200  
  
rounds of 5.56mm NATO. It is a light machine gun.  
  
KSP58: The Swedish name of the famous Belgian FN MAG.  
  
One of the best general purpose machine guns in the world.  
  
It uses 50 round belts of 7.62mm NATO (.308).  
  
Also used by the US. Forces as the M240, M240B and the M240G.  
  
PSG90: A Swedish variant of the British Accuracy International AWP.  
  
It uses 7.62mm NATO (.308). it is among the world's best sniper rifles.  
  
Also used by the famous British special force, the Special Air Service.  
  
There are several variants on this rifle.  
  
Pansarskott M/86: A Swedish Equivalent to the US. M72 rocket launcher.  
  
It can only fire one rocket and is then thrown away.  
  
I know that you may think that this it is weird to throw it away, but every western country uses this kind of weapons.  
  
It is called the Bofors AT-4 internationally and is used by the US. Army  
  
as the M136 (we sold it to them in the 1980s.  
  
HKP14: One of the Swedish army's most modern troop transport helicopters.  
  
It is even more modern then the UH-60 Black Hawk.  
  
It is of French design and is internationally called the Aerospitalle Puma.  
  
The helicopter can carry 30 fully equipped sitting troops or 45 fully equipped  
  
troops standing.  
  
I am sorry the foreword is a little long but I wanted you to know a little about  
  
the Swedish armed forces first as they will play a very important part in the story.  
  
Prologue  
  
The hunter walked among the great pinetrees of the old and beautiful woods  
  
of the once great taiga. He was hunting moose and particularly one moose.  
  
The moose he was hunting were a big bull of 1000 kilos with very impressing horns.  
  
The bull stood eating from a tree not long away from the hunter.  
  
It did not notice the gleaming eyes of the creature up in a great big oak.  
  
The hunter waked along a path with his Mauser rifle in hand.  
  
His dog, a big Labrador Retriever walked before him.  
  
The dog smelled something and wanted to go the way the smell came from.  
  
He followed the dog to the smells whereabout.  
  
  
  
The hunter saw the big bull standing eating. He brought up his rifle to his  
  
shoulder and sighted the animal with his scope.  
  
At last, the hunter said. At last I will get you. After 10 years of waiting  
  
I will have your head on my wall, ha ha ha, he laughed silently.  
  
But the hunter would never get the priced head on his wall.  
  
Just as he had cocked his rifle and was ready to shoot, a large  
  
green humpbacked creature jumped down from a nearby oak and attacked  
  
the bull.  
  
The creature slashed at the big animal's throat with its long claws.  
  
Its throat was completely shredded so the helpless bull just stood  
  
there looking stupid. After a few seconds the bull fell into a heap  
  
and died from chock. The creature started ripping open the belly  
  
and begun to eat of the cadavers intestines.  
  
The hunter saw the whole episode and just stood there hoping that the  
  
Creature wouldn't notice him. His hopes were shattered when the dog  
  
Started barking. The creature snapped to attention and looked the  
  
Terrified poor man in the eyes for a few seconds and just screamed a terrifying screech.  
  
The hunter began to run as fast as he could through the large and now  
  
horrifying forest. The unknown creature started after him but did not run,  
  
it jumped. It jumped several meters every time.  
  
Now when the hunter was almost with in reach of the creature, the  
  
Labrador attacked the green thing.  
  
The dog managed to ram the thing so that it fell down on the ground.  
  
It just throwed the poor dog ten meters in to a big tree.  
  
You could hear bones cracking and a scared yelp.  
  
The thing started after the hunter again but did not find him.  
  
Then a shot whirred past the creature's head and it looked up.  
  
The scared hunter sat by a log trying to shoot the monster.  
  
The monster almost smiled and jumped right in front of the  
  
man. The man screamed in surprise and just then the monster  
  
stuck its claw through his gut. He couldn't do anything  
  
because of the chock. The creature finally struck the killing  
  
blow with a decapitating swing at the mans head.  
  
The head rolled down from the bloodscene and falling into a  
  
little stream.  
  
You could hear a victorious roar from the log and the unknown  
  
being sunk its teeth through the dead mans left thigh.  
  
So what do you think? Gory? 


	2. Disturbing Discoveries

Disclaimer: Capcom owns the trademark Resident Evil and all it's monsters and characters but I do own  
  
Any new character I have created. Sincerely your's Cyrix the unstoppable.  
  
1  
  
2 Resident Evil: Scandinavian hell  
  
Disturbing Discoveries  
  
  
  
Police Chief Martin Sjofeldt is sitting in his office drinking coffee and reading the  
  
newspaper. "God dammit this is a boring job" he says, "I should have taken that  
  
job offering in Stockholm instead of sitting on my hairy ass all day in this  
  
god-forgotten shithole". "At least there is always something to do there".  
  
  
  
Suddenly he hears a woman crying and screaming in the waiting room.  
  
Alexandra Johnson is frantically running around screaming in the  
  
room as all of the officers and Martin runs in to see what it's all about.  
  
  
  
She screams that her husband has been slaughtered.  
  
One officer walks carefully at her and hugs her gently as to comfort her.  
  
"Come with me to the resting room so you can calm down" he says in a  
  
gentle voice. She does what he says and goes in to the room and sits down  
  
in an old halfbroken sofa.  
  
  
  
Martin sits down on the opposite side of her and asks, " What has happened?"  
  
She tells him that last night her husband was going hunting.  
  
As he always comes home at night she went to bed as usual not thinking of him.  
  
But when she woke up this day she was surprised when he wasn't in bed.  
  
She walks up of bed and starts going to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
When about to make coffee she hears a scratching noise coming from the front door,  
  
so she walks and open the door to see their dog Bernard sitting there with bloody  
  
wounds. Bernard limps in only to fall down on the floor dead.  
  
She only thinks of the worst and puts on her clothes and start running in to the woods.  
  
Running around frantically in the maze-like forest she finds something bumping in to a  
  
Rock by a small stream. She goes to look what it is and screams when she sees it's her husbands head bopping up and down in the water.  
  
"After that (sobs) I drove down here hysterical". "What kind of thing does this?"  
  
"Well ma'am maybe it was a bear with rabies". "My men will look into this,  
  
you can be sure on that". He tells her to lie down a while and walks out to  
  
his police officers.  
  
  
  
"Alright men, who wants to go hunt bear?" No one says anything as all have  
  
heard everything through the walls (really bad walls).  
  
"Ok, Johan and Salmiranta will do it then". "Take a hunting rifle each and kill that animal!" Before they can protest he runs out of the room into his office.  
  
  
  
The both pissed of officers walk to the armory and comes out again with Sauer 2000  
  
bolt-action rifles with Leupold sights. They walk to their squad car, a Porsche 911  
  
(this is the truth; the Swedish police have that kind of car up in the north).  
  
  
  
"Man, I don't want to go hunt after a f***ing bear with rabies, this sucks big time"  
  
Johan says. "I know. I don't want to do this either but we have to so let's go" says Salmiranta.  
  
  
  
They speed of in 180 and drives to the forest. Once there they load their rifles  
  
and walks in to the woods. After a while they find the body.  
  
Big bitemarks are present on the body and a huge gaping wound on the abdomen.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is this? This is fucking sick!" Johan says.  
  
Meanwhile Salmiranta looks pale and starts puking.  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here, Johan" He says.  
  
"Yeah, let's do that and quick" Johan says.  
  
  
  
When about to leave the crime scene they hear a high pitched unnatural scream.  
  
They both start running but after a few meters Salmiranta falls and hurts his leg.  
  
"Man, this sucks! Help me." He says with a desperate voice.  
  
Johan is about to help his friend when he sees a green humpbacked monster jump  
  
down from a nearby tree with huge claws on both hands and yellow piercing eyes.  
  
He just looks at it dumbfoundly as it starts at the two in a low but steady pace.  
  
  
  
After a few meters the creature jumps at Salmiranta and starts tearing him up.  
  
This makes Johan snap to reality and to scared to use the rifle he starts running to the car. He hears his fallen comrades screams as he is being gutted and eaten.  
  
Johan manages to get to the car in time to see yet another creature standing on a  
  
branch in a nearby tree. He tosses him self in the car and drives away.  
  
  
  
A loud thumping sound comes from the car roof and a claw comes down through the roof. The monster manages to slit Johan's throat and the car starts spinning and crashes  
  
with a loud bang, killing the monster in the process.  
  
  
  
Later at night the car is found with both Johan and the monster dead.  
  
"What the f*ck happened here?" the worried and scared Chief Sjofeldt  
  
asks the crime-technicians. One of the technicians goes to the Chief  
  
and explains. "Somehow the creature there managed to get on the car's  
  
roof when Johan here tried to get away. It also managed to slit his  
  
throat before ramming into that tree and killing both of them in an instant"  
  
he tells him.  
  
  
  
"We got to contact SAPO (the Swedish equivalent to the NSA) and that  
  
quick. Does anyone have a cell phone?" he says out loud.  
  
One of the officers hand him one and he instantly calls SAPO and gets  
  
transferred after he has explained himself to the highest director of  
  
SAPO.  
  
  
  
SAPO immediately sends out an helicopter to bring in both the monster  
  
and Martin Sjofeldt. He is flown to Stockholm to meet the highest positioned  
  
Chiefs in SAPO.  
  
  
  
Once in Stockholm Martin goes to the meeting to explain everything.  
  
When he walks in he notice that the room is really beautiful with expensive  
  
Looking paintings on the walls and sees a really large table made from  
  
red oak with a lot of people in suites sitting around it.  
  
  
  
All greets him welcome and the seemingly most important person in the  
  
room signals him to start with his report.  
  
  
  
After 20 minutes of telling and showing pictures about the incident  
  
all in the room looks shocked and begins to talk in angry voices.  
  
The Chief of SAPO then begins to talk, "We need to scout the area  
  
first and then send in our Special Forces!"  
  
All of the high ranking men seem to agree except one.  
  
"No, let's quarantine the area instead. Then it is much safer".  
  
  
  
The highest Chief almost goes up in rage when he hears such idiocy,  
  
"What the fuck are you saying blond one? Are you from your  
  
mind? Haven't you heard about similar happenings in the U.S?  
  
The thing got really out hand there! A whole city was destroyed  
  
after similar happenings! Now you get out you stupid f*ck!"  
  
  
  
The blond man goes out muttering something that they will all pay.  
  
He then walks in to an elevator and goes to the garage.  
  
He sits in his car and drives to the nearest airport.  
  
  
  
Back in the conference-room the SAPO-chief make a call to the highest  
  
general in the Airforce and asks if he can order a reconnaissance  
  
flight over the suspected area.  
  
  
  
Five minutes later when the people in the room starts to out of the room  
  
the SAPO-chief says out loud "No one talk to anyone about this!  
  
This must remain secret!" After that all people go out and begins to talk to  
  
himself "It must be Umbrella who's behind all of this. God dammit!  
  
I knew there was something fishy about them. Why did they want to  
  
buy that much land in the middle of nowhere and start to build  
  
chemical factories". The tired Chief then walks out of the room.  
  
  
  
Well this was the first chapter of Scandinavian Hell.  
  
In the next we will get aquatinted with the Swedish Special Forces,  
  
the Field Rangers when they get the orders to go investigate and  
  
eliminate the newfound threat. 


End file.
